Conventionally, games played by rolling multiple dice and somehow identifying the resulting spots or a combination, etc., of spots on the dice to determine a win (or a loss), or games played to guess the spots or combination of spots on dice, are known.
For example, in patent document 1, fully automatic dice gaming machines, that aim to reduce the unfairness and effort when dice are rolled by human effort, are disclosed.
Furthermore, in recent years, it is known that in various gaming machines where the value on the dice, or combination of values, is guessed, animations and CG, instead of real dice, are used to create images.
In addition, in various gaming machines where real dice are used, there are more than a few structures that give players a sense of suspicion as to whether or not the spots are really random.